My Little Lightning
by LightingtheHedgehog
Summary: This story has my OC Lightning set in Equestria. After a freak accident he gets sent there and can't get back home. Or so he thought. This story is an excuse for Sonic Chaos and Harmony which is no longer up. Remeber to fave, follow, and review! HOPE YOU ENJOY! Rated T because Yolo. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1:Accidents

**Hey guys! I'm here with a new story to replace Sonic Chaos and Harmony. Let's face it that story was horrible. This story will be much better and more exciting. I have a lot of changes coming with this story.**

**Pinkie: At least were're not kidnapped again!**

**Lightning: Yeah and how do you remember that?**

**Pinkie: I remember everything! **

**Lighting: Okaaaaaay well Pinkie's gonna do the disclaimer!**

**Pinkie: Yay! **

**Pinkie: Sonic The Hedgehog and My Little Pony FIM belong to SEGA and HASBRO!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**MOBIUS**

There was a blue streak running through green plains. It was moving too fast to see, but you could tell it was blue. The blue streak went through a loop and jumped over a river. The blue streak then stopped and looked around his surroundings.

Lightning: Man this place brings back so many memories! I just wish Sonic was here to remember them with me.

Ever since Sonic died fighting Iblisoeatgai. A monster created by a mad doctor who wanted to stop Sonic from stopping him take over the world. Sonic, was a hero. He was Lightning's idol. When Lightning heard about Sonic's death he wanted to help him, but it was too late. He knew he could've helped Sonic and still beat Iblisoeatgai. Lightning just stood there thinking about what he could've done to help Sonic. He decided he would be the new Sonic. Only better.

Lightning: I miss you Sonic. I promise I won't let anything happen to your friends! I'll protect everyone! Yet, I couldn't protect you.

Lightning then ran off in a random direction.

Lightning: I wonder what Tails is doing.

Lightning then set off for Tails' home. After a few seconds Lightning saw Tails' home and started to stop running. When he stopped he nearly crashed into Tails' door. Lightning started knocking.

Lightning: Yo Tails you home?

Lightning then hear footsteps come towards the door.

Tails: Hi Lightning!

Lightning: Hi Tails! What are ya doing?

Tails: I'm making a holding chamber for the chaos emeralds.

Lightning: A holding chamber? Can I see it?

Tails: Sure! Come in!

Lightning followed Tails where he was making the holding chamber.

Lightning: Wow! This place looks awesome Tails!

Tails: Thanks! The chamber is still a work in progress but it'll still let us use the emeralds power to do anything!

Lightning: Wait. Use the emearlds power? You mean this thing can do anything with the emeralds power?

Tails: Yeah!

Lightning: Oh please great and powerful chamber give us chili dogs!

Tails: You're just like Sonic!

Lightning: Really?

Lightning tried to act like Sonic so his friends would feel like they would still have him there.

Lightning: Maybe I should go. Let you finish your thing.

Tails: Wait! Can you help me test it?

Lightning: Uh sure! What ya need?

Tails: I need to see if it can use the emeralds power

Lightning: Ok!

Tails: Ok, I need you to give the chamber a command while I stand behind this blast proof glass

Lightning: Why do you need to stand behind blast proof glass?

Tails: Oh um, because it might explode.

Lightning: Wait what!? This could explode?!

Tails: Maybe! It's not certain though

Lightning: Fine. Chamber let Amy find a new love

Chamber: Locating chicken

Lightning: Uh

Tails: Hold on. There! It should work now

Lightning: Let Amy chase Knuckles!

Chamber: Creating portal

Lightning: Uh Tails? What did it mean by creating portal?

Tails: Um, it shouldn't be able to create one. Not unless all emearalds are inside of it

Lightning: Tails. All seven are inside

Tails looked into chamber to see seven chaos emeralds in the chamber. Oh. Right

The chaos emeralds started to glow brighter with power and the chamber started shaking with the emense power it was holding. Suddenly, Lightning felt himself move a little and looked behind him. He then started panicking.

Lightning: Uh Tails? Is it supposed to that?!

Tails: Um, no!?

Lightning felt himself move a lot more.

Lightning: Tails do something!

Tails: I'm working on it!

Lightning then started to get lifted off the ground towards the bright light. He started running to get away from it.

Lightning: Tails! Faster!

Tails: I'm coming!

Lightning then started to lose his grip from the ground.

Lightning: Uhn Tails!

Tails: Almost got it!

Lightning then couldn't hold on anymore and let go.

Lightning: TAILS!

Tails: LIGHTNING!

It was too late. Lightning was sucked into the portal and he wasn't coming back. Suddenly, Tails heard the chamber start shaking violently and saw the chaos emeralds grow brighter. Then the chaos emeralds were gone.

Tails: Uh oh

**THANKS GUYS! I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND NOPE!**

**UNKNOWN**

Lightning was falling through the portal at break neck speed. He was flipping through the air and every time his back was towards the ground he saw the portal fade away more. Before the portal faded away completely, he saw eight colored lights shoot out.

Lightning: Wha?

Lightning then saw the ground come up closer.

Lightning: Aww man! This is gonna hurt!

Lightning then hit the ground with a great impact. He was about to pass about but tried to get up first. He got to his feet but instantly went back down on his back as unconsciousness consumed him.

**EQUESTRIA EARLIER**

A lavender unicorn was checking everything in a rapid pace. She was obviously in a hurry.

Unicorn: Spike! We need to go!

Spike: Coming Twilight!

Spike came downstairs to find Twilight pacing around the room unpatiently.

Spike: Twilight calm down! We're not gonna be late!

Twilight: Spike! We have to go!

Spike: Ok let's g-

Spike couldn't finish what he was saying because Twilight teleported them somewhere. When they flashed in, they saw five surprised ponies.

Twilight: Hi guys!

Unicorn: Oh hi darling!

Earth Pony: Hi Twiligh!

Earth Pony: TWILIGHT!

Pegasus: Hey Twilight!

Pegasus: Oh! Um, hi Twilight!

Twilight: Rarity, did you bring the quilt?

Rarity: Right here darling!

Twilight: Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy! Did you bring the food?

Applejack: Got it right here sugarcube!

Twilight: Rainbow Dash, do you have entertainment?

Rainbow Dash: Got it right here!

Twilight: Good. Now we ca-

Twilight was cut off by a loud noise and bright light. There was a huge light in the sky. It was too bright to look at but they could see something fall out of it. They then saw 8 colorful lights shoot out of the portal into random locations. The portal soon after closed and the light was gone.

Applejack: Uh Twiligh? What was that?

Twilight: I don't know. But we have to find out!

Rainbow Dash: An adventure? AWESOME!

The group then set off to find out what fell out of the portal.

**Thanks you guys for reading this NEW story! I REALLY hope you enjoyed it! It's not my first attempt but it's my second! XD Anyway remember to FAVE FOLLOW and REVIEW for more chapters of this AWESOME story! LIGHTNING OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Trust Issues

**Hey Guys! I'm hoping to hit 3000 words on this! I wanna do something very different! I hope you guys like it!**

**Pinkie: He's gonna-**

**Lightning: No surprises!**

**Pinkie: Aww ok!**

**Lightning: Ok now the disclaimer!**

**Pinkie: Can I do it?!**

**Lightning: Uh sure!**

**Pinkie: YAY!**

**Pinkie: Sonic The Hedgehog and My Little Pony FIM belong to SEGA and HASBRO!**

**Lightning and Pinkie: ENJOY!**

**EQUESTRIA**

"Um, darling, do you know where you're going?" asked Rarity.

"Of course I do! I think, maybe?" said Twilight.

Just then they saw a huge crater in the ground.

"Uh Twilight? This is a HUGE hole!" said Applejack. (That's what he said XD)

"Um, guys? You might wanna see this!" said Twilight.

The Mane Six looked into the crater and saw a…. blue thing? It was clearly unconscious. It looked hurt too.

"Um, Twilight? What is it?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"It's…. I don't know! My books never said anything about creatures like this!" replied Twilight.

"Well, whatever it is it needs help!" said Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy! Seriously?! That thing could hurt us!" said Rainbow Dash.

"I agree with Rainbow! That thing could kill us!" said Applejack.

"Darlings, I'm afraid they're right. If that thing were to hurt us then, who would protect Equestria from Discord if he turned bad again?" said Rarity.

"I think that no matter what it is, everypony should get help!" said Twilight.

"And plus he could be fun!" said Pinkie.

"Twilight, DARLING, you simply CANNOT agree that we take this thing with us!" said Rarity.

"Three against three. If it turns out to be evil, we can defeat it! If it turns out to be good, we help it!" said Twilight.

Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash looked at each other. You could tell they were still reary about this plan, but they decided to go along with it.

"Fine. We'll do it your way", said Rainbow Dash.

"Thank you", said Twilight.

Twilight charged up her horn and then in a flash they were teleported away back into the library. Twilight hovered the thing onto her couch. Fluttershy went home to get healing things while the others stayed just in case it woke up.

**LIGHTNING'S MIND**

"_Ugh. What happened?" asked Lightning._

"_I happened", said a demonic voice._

"_Wha?" Lightning suddenly got a worried look._

"_No no, not you!" _

"_Oh but it is me!" said the demonic voice._

"_But, I-I…." _

"_You what? Controlled me? Sealed me? HA! I only let you believe that! Just to give you a false sense of cercurity!" said the demonic voice._

"_I-I-I…. I won't let you-"_

"_Let me what?! Hurt you?! Control you?! KILL YOU?!" said the demonic voice._

"_You're hardly worth my time", said the demonic voice._

"_Now, I have other things to do!" said the demonic voice._

"_Huh?" suddenly Lightning felt something rubbing on his arm. "Whoa what's that?" Lightning asked._

**NORMAL**

"Ok, this should do it! It'll take awhile for him to wake up, but he'll be healed!" said Fluttershy.

"Ok, now we have to-"

Twilight was cut off due to the thing stirring.

"It's waking up!" said Pinkie.

"Uhn, what….. happened?" Lightning asked.

"Fluttershy! I thought you said this would take awhile for him to wake up!" said Twilight.

"It did, was supposed to, but it worked!" said Fluttershy.

"Huh? Where…. am I?" Lightning asked.

"HE CAN TALK!" yelled Pinkie.

"Yeah, I can talk. And ow." Said Lightning.

"Sorry." said Pinkie.

"It's ok!" Lightning looked around his surroundings. He noticed tons of books. He guessed he was in a library. He noticed something else too. Ponies. He was in a room, with talking ponies.

"What is it?" asked Rainbow.

"_It _has a name you know" said Lightning.

"What are you?" asked Rainbow.

Lightning took this as his chance to introduce himself.

"I'm Lightning, Lightning The Hedgehog! I'm the fastest thing alive!" said Lightning.

The Mane Six looked at each other, then laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Lightning.

"You? The fastest thing alive? Don't make me laugh!" said Rainbow.

Lightning only gave them a confused look.

"Um, not ta burst yer bubble darling but Rainbow here is the fastest flier in all of Equestria!" said Applejack.

"Really? Well I guess we'll have to race!" said Lightning.

"Only if you're ready to lose _THING! _"saidRainbow_._

"Ok! But I'm just letting you give up now HORSE!" said Lightning.

"Horse?! Oh it is SO on!" said Rainbow.

Rainbow tackled him and gave him a stare that kinda scared him a little.

"You EVER call me a horse again, you'll be an arm less hedgehog!" said Rainbow.

"Ya know? You're kinda cute!" said Lightning.

Rainbow started blushing and flew off of Lightning.

"This is pretty lame", said Lightning.

"I'm leaving!" said Lightning.

He then started to use his super peel out. Buuut he feel down on his face because he forget how to keep it up.

"That didn't work", said Lightning.

"Don't leave! I wanna know how you got here! And how you're a hedgehog!" said Twilight

"Um ok", said Lightning.

Lightning started telling him how his parents were hedgehogs and how they decided let's have kids. Then he told them about how his best friend Tails made a holding chamber for the chaos emeralds. He told them how it created a portal and sucked him into.

"And that's how I got here!" said Lightning.

"Wow! A portal? We never could've even thought of that!" said Twilight.

"HeHe, well, Tails is pretty smart! I'm sure he's making a way for me to get back home right now!" said Lightning.

**MOBIUS**

"Amy… why won't you love me?!" said Tails.

**EQESTRIA**

"What about those eight lights?" asked Twilight.

"Eight lights?! You mean they're here too?" asked Lightning.

"What's here?" asked Twilight.

"The chaos emeralds!" said Lightning.

"CHAOS?!" everyone asked.

"Yeah! The emeralds! I have to find them!" said Lightning.

Rainbow Dash flew into Lightning and bucked him.

"Ow! Hey what was that for?!" Lightning asked.

"We told you not to trust him! He's chaos! And he needs his emeralds to cause it!" said Rainbow.

"What? No! I don't wanna cause chaos!" Lightning said.

"Yeah right!" Rainbow was about to buck Lightning again but Twilight stopped her.

"Wait! Maybe he's not gonna hurt us!" said Twilight.

"I won't hurt you! Let me explain-" Lightning was cut off by Rarity.

"Excuse me darling, but it is night. Do you think we could all head home for some rest?" asked Rarity.

"Oh yeah I forgot! Our picnic was today! And now it's night. Maybe we can do it again later?" asked Twilight.

"Of course darling! But right now I think we could all some sleep", said Rarity.

The Mane Six all went home. Twilight and Lightning were left alone.

"You can sleep here if you want", said Twilight.

"Really? Thanks!" said Lightning.

Twilight headed off to bed and left Lightning alone in the main room.

"Ok, maybe this place won't be so bad", said Lightning as he drifts off to sleep.

Or so he thinks…..

**YES! I couldn't get 3000 words. Sorry guys! I just can't think of anything else! I'll have another chapter up by tomorrow! See ya! LIGHTNING OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Race

**Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter of My Little Lightning! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter as I have worked really hard on this. Please remember to fave, follow, and review. I don't have any and it'd be nice to have some. To let me know you guys are enjoying my story please fave follow and review because that lets me know that I'm doing a good a job and you guys are really liking it.**

**Pinkie: It makes me sad**

**Lightning: Me too. Wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Pinkie: Yay!**

**Pinkie: Sonic The Hedgehog and My Little Pony FIM belong to SEGA and HASBRO!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Uhn, morning already?" Lightning said.

Lightning then smelled something delicious. It smelled like, pancakes. Eggs too. Lightning went to the kitchen. He saw a dragon and the Mane Six.

"Hi guys, err, girls, err ponies, err-"

"You can just say guys," said Twilight.

"Ok, thanks!" Lightning said.

"Ok guys, breakfast is-" Spike stopped talking when he saw Lightning.

"AHHHH! TWILIGHT! THERE'S A MONSTER HERE!" said Spike.

"Spike, he's not a monster. He's a hedgehog," said Twilight.

Spike looked at Lightning.

"I don't see it. This thing is a hedgehog?" asked Spike.

"You know, this thing has a name!" said Lightning waving his arms up and down.

"What is it?" Spike asked.

"I'm Lightning, Lightning the hedgehog. I'm the fastest thing alive!" Lightning said.

Spike heard what Lightning said. He then started laughing uncontrollably while the girls giggled.

"Let me guess, you don't believe me either, do you?" Lightning asked.

"No! Rainbow Dash is the fastest. Not you!" Spike said while getting his laugh under control.

Lightning just looked at them. He realized they'd never believe him unless he proved it.

"I'd be willing to show you," said Lightning.

"You can try to beat me. I'll just speed by you. Like, fifty times! But, you'd lose sooo, I'll spare you." said Rainbow Dash.

"Spare me? You're just afraid you're gonna lose!" said Lightning.

"WHAT?! No way! I can beat you easily!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Suuuuure you can," said Lighting.

"Fine! You and me race after we're done eating breakfast! That is, if you wanna lose!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Nah, I wouldn't be worrying about me losing skittles. Just make sure you can keep up!" said Lightning.

Rainbow rolled her eyes, and began eating. Lightning looked around for a seat. But, he couldn't find one. He guessed he'd have to stand and eat. That's when he realized something. There was no more food. He was sad and Rarity noticed it. She was the only who looked up from her food once she took a bite. She noticed he looked sad. She then noticed something. He wasn't eating. She realized Spike hadn't made enough for an extra guest. She decided to do something about it.

"Lightning, we can share if you want," said Rarity.

Lightning looked up as did everyone else. They wondered what she meant.

"You don't have any food. You and I can share." said Rarity.

Everyone at the table gave her a confused/ surprised look.

"What? Just because he's from another world doesn't mean we have to treat him like a Ruffian.

"Really? That's ok. You need your food." Said Lightning.

"Oh but so do you darling! They always say breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" said Rarity.

"Wow. Are you sure?" Lightning asked.

"Of course!" said Rarity.

"Thanks!" Lightning said.

Lightning walked over to Rarity and Spike gave him a dirty look.

"Look at him. Waiting to make his move on my Rarity!" said Spike.

"Spike, I don't think that's what he's trying to do." said Twilight.

"Of course not! It's all apart of his plan! He's trying to lure Rarity into a trap and he uses his mind control to take over her mind and turn her against us!" said Spike.

Twilight just smiled and rolled her eyes at the dragons imagination. Soon enough everyone was done eating.

"Is everyone done?", everyone nodded, "Good, now we can go." said Twilight.

Everyone headed to the door and left and went to the park. There was alot of chatter among them.

"Rarity, um, thanks again for sharing your food with me." said Lightning.

"Oh it's quite alright dear! Besides, you need a full stomach if you're going to beat Rainbow Dash!" said Rarity.

"Which he won't!" said Rainbow Dash.

Lightning just smile and rolled his eyes and started talking to Rarity again.

"Still, thanks. It means a lot." said Lightning.

"Anything to help dear!" said Rarity.

Eventually, they all came to their destination and found TONS of ponies awaiting the race.

"Where did all of these ponies come from?" asked Twilight.

"Weeeeell I went around town telling people about the race and how Rainbow Dash is gonna win and they all came!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Wait, you said Rainbow would win? Are you betting against me or something?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah! Everypony picked Rainbow because they know she's the fastest mare in all of Eqeustria!" said Pinkie.

"We just have to vote!" said Pinkie.

"I choose Rainbow. It's just that we know that she's the fastest mare in all of Equestria Sugercube." said Applejack.

Everyone chose Rainbow Dash and went to their respective places leaving Lightning by himself. Fluttershy was still with him though.

"I'll vote for you Lightning." said Fluttershy.

"Really? Thanks! At least SOMEONE thinks I can win. You don't have to though." said Lightning.

"Oh no. You need moral support and I'm the one who's gonna give it to you!" said Fluttershy.

"HeHe. Thanks Fluttershy. You'd better get with your friends. The race is starting soon." said Lightning.

"Oh my, you're right! Thanks!" said Fluttershy.

"No problem!" said Lightning.

Lightning went over to the starting line and saw Rainbow Dash who was posing for cameras. Rainbow Dash saw him coming and started posing more.

"You ready to lose?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Lose? I don't do lose!" said Lightning.

The photographers left because they heard the race was about to begin.

"You can give up now. There's no shame in it. Ok a little shame." said Rainbow Dash.

"Give up? Not a chance! You're cute when you're competitive." said Lightning.

Rainbow blushed at his comment.

Pinkie and Spike are in a balloon spectating the race. Pinkie started count downing.

"3"

"So what's the bet?" asked Lightning.

"If I win, you have to kiss Twilight randomly and go on a date with her for a month." said Rainbow.

"2"

"And if I win, you have to say who you love in front of everybody and then go ask him out." said Lightning.

"1"

"Deal!" said Rainbow.

"GO!"

When Rainbow took off, there was a lot of dust. When the dust cleared, everypony was surprised to see Lightning just standing there with a grin on his face.

"Is he giving up?" Why isn't he going?" "I came here for a race, not a loser who just wanted attention!" was what Lightning heard from random ponies.

Lightning then got in a running position. He then blasted off at incredible speeds. Everypony was shocked to see him take off like that.

"Did he give up already?" asked Rainbow.

"Not a chance." said a familiar voice.

"W-What? How did you catch up so fast?" asked Rainbow.

"I told you I was the fastest thing alive!" said Lightning.

"Not anymore!" said Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash increased her speed and a cone formed around her. Suddenly she blasted off creating a Sonic Rainboom that knocked Lightning down.

"Wow. Ok that was awesome!" said Lightning.

Lightning then got up and started running towards Rainbow Dash. Rainbow looked behind her and noticed that nopony was there.

"Ha! Nopony can beat my Sonic Rainboom!" said Rainbow triumphantly.

"You sure about that?" Lightning asked.

Rainbow looked over to find Lightning running backwards.

"If so, then you need another move!" said Lightning.

"WHAT?! But how?! Nopony can beat my Sonic Rainboom!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah. Except me!" said Lightning.

They kept running/flying. One was ahead of the other occasionaly. That's when they came up to Ghastly Gorge. The last part of the race. Rainbow saw this as her advantage knowing Lightning knew nothing about this place. They ran in to Ghastly Gorge and were both almost squished by rocks. Rainbow was doing fine. Lightning on the other hand tried his best to evade the boulders. Rainbow got careless and didn't notice a boulder she was about to fly under. The boulder hit her wing and she went down. She didn't know what hit her until she saw the giant boulder on her wing. She tried to pry it free, but to no avail.

"Help!" yelled Rainbow while struggling to free her wing.

"Anyone? Help?" said Rainbow about to cry.

This had happened to her before. Rainbow was holding a race to see who was her perfect pet. The turtle she thought was even going to make it to the finish line saved her. The turtle saved her. She realized that he was her perfect pet. Only difference is, she had someone to save her then, now, she was all alone. Probably gonna die trapped by a boulder. She knew Lightning was gone. Far gone. Pinkie didn't pay attention to her as she only thought Rainbow was doing one of her amazing stunts. Just as Rainbow was about to give up and cry she heard something. She saw something too. It was blue. Fast. And heading her way! She tried to move, but then she remembered her wing was under a boulder. She decided to accept her fate. When the blue thing was in range, she closed her eyes and waited to die. She noticed she wasn't dead and opened her eyes. She saw Lightning standing in front of her. He held out his hand and waited for her to accept. She grabbed his hand and stood up. She fell back down, but Lightning caught her before she hit the ground.

"You ok?" asked Lightning.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." said Rainbow.

"Can you fly?" Lightning asked.

Rainbow flapped her wing and moved her leg. Both hurt.

"I think they're broken." said Rainbow.

Lightning picked her up bridal style and started heading to the finish. Rainbow felt weird with him holding her like that, but she didn't mind. Lighting was moving at incredible speeds. Soon enough they came back to the finish line and everypony stared at them in aww. The Mane Six noticed and ran down to help her friend.

"What happened?!" asked Applejack.

"We were in Ghastly Gorge and a boulder fell on my wing knocking me down. I thought I wasn't going to make it. But Lightning came and save me!" said Rainbow.

Everypony (even in the stands) looked at Lightning.

"What?" Lightning asked.

"You saved Rainbow Dash!" said Twilight.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou!" said Twilight.

"No problem!" Lightning said while giving a thumbs up and holding on to Rainbow.

"We should head to the hospital." said Lightning.

Twilight nodded and teleported them to the hospital. A nurse came and took Rainbow to a room. Everyone was outside waiting for results.

"Thank you for saving Dashie!" said Pinkie.

"It was no problem!" said Lightning.

"Dear you saved Rainbow! Without you Rainbow could be dead right now!" said Rarity.

"Just doing what a hedgehog's gotta do!" said Lightning.

Lightning then got a worried look on his face.

"Uh oh." said Lightning.

"Why uh oh?" asked Applejack.

"Me and Dash made a bet." said Lightning.

"What was the bet?" asked Spike.

"Well, if I won, Rainbow would've had to tell everyone who she liked. If she won, I would've had had to kiss Twilight and go on a date with her for a month." said Lightning. (only one date. Lightning has to be in love with her for one month.)

"I crossed the finish line holding Dash. It's a tie." said Lightning.

"What?! You made a bet that you have to kiss me and go on a date with me for a month?!" asked Twilight.

"Y-Yeah." said Lightning.

Twilight got a blush on her face knowing that she has to go on a date with Lightning. Everyone except Lightning noticed her blush and began giggling.

**BAM! 2000 WORDS! What's going to happen to Rainbow? Will Rainbow tell her feelings for love? Will Twilight go out with Lightning? Am I really hungry right now?! Find out next time! I really hope you guys enjoyed this AWESOME chapter and please remember to FAVE FOLLOW and REVIEW! **

**LIGHTNING OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Better Aquainted

**Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter of my awesome story! I'm hoping I can get more favs follows and reviews? It'd help out a lot and it' would let me know that you guys really enjoy my story and I should keep going! Anyway, Pinkie's gonna do the disclaimer!**

**Pinkie: Yay!**

**Pinkie: Sonic The Hedgehog and My Little Pony belong to SEGA and HASBRO!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**EQUESTRIA**

The Mane Six, Lightning, and Spike were at the hospital waiting on information about Rainbow Dash. After awhile, a nurse came out and started to tell everyone about Rainbow Dash's condition.

"Rainbow Dash has a broken leg and wing. Her wing has several fractured bones as does her leg. It'll take at least two months for her to heal." said the nurse.

"Can we go see her?" asked Twilight.

The nurse nodded and the gang went in. They saw Rainbow Dash lying on her bed waiting for something to do. She heard the door open and was happy to see it were her friends who opened it.

"Guys! Man am I happy to see you!" said Rainbow Dash.

"We're just happy you're ok!" said Twilight.

"I wish you guys could stay here." said Rainbow Dash.

"Me too. But I have to make sure the library is clean and in order." said Twilight.

"I have ta make sure the apple trees are bucked." said Applejack.

"I have to make sure Sweetie Belle is in bed and the clothes are untouched." said Rarity.

"I have to make the baby cakes are ok!" said Pinkie Pie.

"I have to make sure my animals are ok." said Fluttershy.

"I know. I just wish you guys could stay here." said Rainbow Dash sadly.

"We would stay, but we have too many things to do! I'm sorry Rainbow Dash." said Twilight.

"We should all go darlings, it's getting pretty late." said Rarity.

"She's right. We'll try to see you tomorrow?" said Twilight.

"Sure. It's ok, you don't have too." said Rainbow Dash.

Everybody left and Rainbow was again alone. She felt abandoned. Like there was no one to talk to.

"I'm all alone again. Just like last time." Rainbow Dash said sadly.

"I don't know about last time, but this time you're not alone." said Lightning.

Rainbow Dash looked over to her window to see Lightning lying there looking out through the window.

"Why are you still here? The others left." said Rainbow.

"And? That doesn't mean I can't be with one of my friends." Lightning said smiling.

Rainbow smiled. She was happy someone was with her, but also sad because she knew he had to leave.

"Do you mind if I stay here for the night?" Lightning asked.

Rainbow perked up at hearing him say that He was actually going to stay there. With her. She was happy. She had someone to talk to.

"Y-Yeah! You can stay!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks! I'd really like to get to know you better too!" said Lightning.

Rainbow was happy at this news. She would learn something knew about Lightning. She could even tell him about her amazing feats. Lightning and Rainbow told each other about there amazing feats and soon couldn't tell each other about anything else. That's when Rainbow thought of something.

"Lightning, do you have a special somepony?" asked Rainbow.

"Well, there's this girl. But she's more of a fan. But we're best friends. Then there's Rouge. But I don't feel anything for her. Now that I think about it, I don't really have a thing for any girls right now." said Lightning.

Lightning then remembered the bet.

"What about you? You have to tell me. We made a bet. And we both tied." said Lightning.

"How?" asked Rainbow.

"I carried you with me across the finish line." said Lightning.

"You counted that?" asked Rainbow.

"Yeah. You broke your leg and wing. That wouldn't be fair if I took the win." said Lightning.

Rainbow smiled at his loyalty.

"Well, I like, Soarin. He's a wonderbolt! He's so amazing! He's nice, gentle, and can always be there for me." said Rainbow.

"Wow. You're gushing for him." said Lightning laughing.

"W-What? No way! Ok maybe a little." said Rainbow.

Lightning smiled and started to look out the window.

"Nice night." said Lightning.

"I miss him." said Lightning.

"Who?" asked Rainbow.

"Sonic." said Lightning.

"Sonic? Who's he?" asked Rainbow.

"He was my role model. I looked up to him. I wanted to be a hero like him someday. But, he died. He died fighting Iblisoeatgai. I knew I could help. But by the time I got there, it was too late. I could've saved him. I could've helped him. But, I-I just…. stood there. Watching. I knew then that I had to become the new Sonic. I owe it to him. He's helped so many people. I just hope I can live up to his feats." said Lightning.

"I'm sure you will! You've already saved me. You can check that off your list." said Rainbow.

"Yeah. But Sonic's saved worlds before! I only saved someone who just let me." said Lightning.

"I didn't let you save me! I needed your help!" said Rainbow.

"Oh come on! You could've easily saved yourself!" said Lightning.

"Lightning, without you, I wouldn't be in this hospital right now. I would've been under that rock, hoping someone will save me." said Rainbow.

"I just needed to save you. I couldn't leave you there. Not alone anyway." said Lightning.

"Oh, so you would've left me under the rock?" asked Rainbow.

"If it was an option, yes." said Lightning.

Rainbow playfully punched his arm and looked out the window too.

"You know, I wish my friends could be here. It'd be nice to have everyone here." said Rainbow sadly.

"Don't worry. I'm here for you." said Lightning.

Rainbow started blushing. She wondered why he was so nice to her.

"Uh Lightning?"

"Yeah?" asked Lightning.

"Why are you so nice to me?" asked Rainbow.

"Is it wrong to be nice?" Lightning asked sarcastically.

"No it's just, I bucked you in the face! And you saved me. And you're even willing to stay the night with me." said Rainbow.

"I'm just trying to be a good friend." said Lightning.

"Well thanks. Alot." said Rainbow.

"No problem. Just being here for my lo- I mean friend." said Lightning.

"You know, you still have to go out and be in love with Twilight." said Rainbow.

"You still have to tell your crush to everybody." said Lightning.

Rainbow smiled and rolled her eyes. She thought this would be the perfect time to get to know Lightning. But, she was falling asleep. Soon enough, Rainbow was fast asleep.

**LIGHTNING'S MIND**

**Was I about to call her my love? No way. I don't love her. Do I? Maybe. But, I can't! I can't be in love! Love will just slow me down. Maybe I should…. ask….. Twilight… **

**REALITY**

Lighting found it hard to think as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**WOOOO! Another chapter for my awesome story! Please guys remember to FAVE FOLLOW and REVIEW! I'm not getting many so I don't know if you want me to continue this or not. But I will on the safe side. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did remember to FAVE FOLLOW and REVIEW! **

**LIGHTNING OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5: Preview For the Chapter Movie

**Hey guys! I'm not getting many reviews and faves and follows :( Do you think you could help me out? I'll keep this story going for as long as I can but, if I don't get reviews faves and follows then, I'll get the hint. This chapter is the movie of the story. I hope you enjoy!**

**Pinkie: Please follow fave and review! **

**Pinkie: Sonic The Hedgehog and My Little Pony belong to SEGA and HASBRO!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**EQUESTRIA**

Rainbow was slowly stirring from her sleep. When she finally woke up, she saw a delicious tray of breakfast laying right beside her. On it was a note.

_Sorry I had to leave so early. I just had to…..think. I made you some breakfast. Hope you enjoy! _

_Lightning_

Rainbow was happy Lightning made her some breakfast. The hospitals food was…more or less disgusting. Rainbow began eating her breakfast although she wondered why Lightning had to leave so early. She wondered what he had to think about. Was it about her? Maybe he was thinking about Twilight. Rainbow didn't really understand so she just ate her breakfast. Still, she wondered what Lightning was thinking about.

**WITH LIGHTNING**

Lightning was running through a big field with lots of obstacles. He clearly thought best when he was running.

"Ok. You almost called Rainbow your love. Why? I mean, I can't be in love! It'll only slow me down! I wish Tails was here. He could help me out." said Lightning.

Lightning saw alot of obstacles come up. He smiled and started running faster. He came up to a log and hopped over it. Right before he could land, a wall appeared. He stomped to the ground and started sliding. He then saw a big gap connecting to the other side of the cliff. He started running faster and he was about to jump. When he jumped, he saw something. It looked like smoke. When he hit the ground, he immediately started running in the direction of the smoke.

**PONYVILLE**

Houses were on fire. Streets were crumbling. These metallic things were causing it. They were shooting lasers, rockets, missles, anything you could imagine! They were all looking for one thing. Lightning. They were tearing the town apart looking for Lightning.

"Must. Kill. Destroy. Swag." was what the robots said.

Lightning was over a hill top to get a good view of the town. He saw smoke. He saw destruction. He started running off again towards the town.

Twilight and her friends were surrounded. Twilight cast a shield around them to protect them. As the robots kept firing their lasers, Twilight's shield would become weaker and weaker. Everyone took their defensive stance s they knew Twilight's shield wouldn't last much longer. A robot backed away from the group and came back charging at full speed and force. Twilight's shield was fading in and out. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. Suddenly the robots stopped firing. The gang thought they were giving up. Instead, the robots all raised their blasters and began charging. Suddenly, the robots unleashed their fully charged blast at the same time upon the shield. Twilight's shield shattered and she fell on her knees. The robots pointed their blasters at them. They began charging for the final blow. The gang knew this was it. That this would be their last day on Equestria. Suddenly, a gush of wind surrounded them. A robot went down. Then another. Suddenly four robots fell to the ground. When the wind stopped, it revealed Lightning. Lightning gave a cocky grin as he started to homing attack some robots. He then ground stomped on the robots beneath him. Suddenly, Lightning got into a ball form and started spinning fast. He then took off at incredible speeds. He blasted through a row of robots. He came back around and blasted through more. A robot shot his laser at Lightning and Lightning jumped and came out of his ball form. He then kicked the blast back at the robot. He wasn't sure how he did it, but he was happy he did. When Lightning landed, he started spinning fast again. This time, blue orbs surrounded him. He then shot off at incredible speeds, only to be stopped a few steps of where he had previously been.

"Guess I need to work on that." said Lightning as he chuckled sheepishly.

The robots then formed a circle around Lightning. They pointed their blasters at him, and started charging up. Once they were fully charged, they all said the same thing.

"Must. Kill. Destroy. Swag."

The robots then fired their lasers at Lightning only for him to jump into the air and the lasers all hit the robots. Lightning then landed on the ground and fell on his face. His leg was hurt. One of the lasers must've hit him. He decided to shake it off and meet up with the group.

"Hey guys! Are you ok?" Lightning asked.

"We're fine darling." said Rarity.

"Twilight!" said Lightning.

He ran over to her. He noticed her horn was cracked.

"We have to get her to the hospital!" said Lightning.

Lightning picked her up and started to run. When he started running, he immediately stopped. He alost fell. His leg was hurting like crazy now. He couldn't move. It was like he was paralyzed.

"Oh my! Are you ok?!" asked Fluttershy.

"I-I can't move! My leg hurts so bad. I can't move!" said Lightning.

"We have ta get ya to the hospital!" said Applejack.

Rarity grabbed Twilight and Applejack grabbed Lightning. They then headed off to the hospital.

Once they got there, a nurse came and took Twilight and Lightning. Hours passedng them since then. Everyone was still there. They were hoping their friends were ok. Suddenly a doctor opened the door and started telling them their conditions.

"Twilight is a unicorn. If her horn is cracked, then her magic could be drained. If all of a unicorns magic is drained, then it could be fatal." said the doctor.

"Just one question. If a unicorns magic could be drained from just a crack, then how does Chrysalis use magic? How is she even still alive?" asked Applejack.

"Well, Chrysalis is a changeling. Their magic comes from love. Love is everywhere. Therefore Chrysalis' magic can't be drained unless all love was suddenly wiped out." said the doctor.

"What about Lightning's condition?" asked Fluttershy.

"Lightning's condition is broken bone. Unfortunately, this bone will take months to heal as will Twilight's horn." said the doctor.

Everyone pony sighed at this, and nodded. They didn't want more of their friends in a hospital.

"Since Rainbow's room is so big, Twilight and Lightning will staying in there." said the doctor.

"Perhaps we should all go home." said Rarity.

"Yeah. I wish we could stay." said Applejack.

"It's best if we give them time to heal first." said Fluttershy.

"You're right. Let's all go home and let them rest." said Rarity.

With that the gang left and went home. They decided to give them time to heal so they probably won't be back soon.

**IN RAINBOW'S ROOM**

"What happened? Are you guys ok!?" asked Rainbow.

"Yeah. My horn is cracked. I could've died if it weren't for Lightning!" said Twilight.

"So you and me both had to be saved by Lightning?" asked Rainbow.

"Yeah. Uh Rainbow? Can I tell you something?" asked Twilight.

Rainbow nodded.

"Well. I think I have a crush on Lightning!" said Twilight.

"Me too! It's weird. I don't know why. It's just…..weird!" said Rainbow.

"You know, I can here you. I'm not sleep." said Lightning.

Rainbow and Twilight blushed. They didn't know he was listening.

"Can I tell you two something?" asked Lightning.

They both nodded.

"W-Well. I-I have a c-crush on you guys!" said Lightning.

Rainbow and Twilight's faces were crimson now. They liked the same boy and he like them back! Only one problem though. Who will he choose?

"Wait. You like us both?" asked Twilight.

Lightning nodded.

"Well, you can only choose one of us." said Rainbow.

"How about this? You tell us what you like about us most, and that'll be girl you choose, ok?" asked Twilight.

"Ok." said Lightning.

"I'll go first. What do you like most about me?" asked Twilight.

"Well, I your ass. I just wanna pound it soooo good! You make me cum just thinking about you!" said ?.

"W-What!?" asked Twilight.

"What! I didn't say that! I swear! I said that I wanna cum inside you. Can't you just feel my sweet cum inside you?" said ?.

"STOP!" yelled Lightning.

"I'm not saying this! Please. You have to believe me!" said Lightning.

? then reached down for his private area and started stroking it.

"Ahhh. Do you want a pussy full of cum? Or a mouth full?" said ?.

"Lightning, what are you doing!?" asked Twilight.

Lightning suddenly stopped stroking. Twilight and Rainbow knew what was about to happen. Lightning then released his seed on their faces. Twilight and Rainbow were covered in his seed.

"Thanks for the game, sluts." said ?.

Lightning's eyes flashed black and red, with the eye being completely black, and the pupil being completely red.

Twilight and Rainbow just looked at Lightning. He just called them sluts. Sluts. They were upset now. They didn't wanna be called sluts. They didn't wanna be forced into sex. They were just solving a love issue. But it turned much worse than they had hoped. Twilight got up and got a towel. She wiped her face and Rainbow's off. It was hard because she usually used her magic for this. But her horn was cracked, so she had to use her hooves.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I't wasn't me! P-Please! Believe me! Please!" said Lightning.

"Maybe we should all get some sleep." said Twilight.

Everyone went to sleep. Except they couldn't. They couldn't get what just happened off of their minds. They just layed there. In bed. Thinking.

**LIGHTNING'S MIND**

**Why did you do this?!**

"_**Because. You didn't have the guts to." said ?.**_

_**I didn't want that to happen!**_

"_**You and I both know it's what you wanted." said ?.**_

_**REALITY**_

_**Ok guys! That was a little preview of what you're going to see in the movie chapter! And no. This isn't turning into a clopfic. Unless you want it to be…. I just did that to show how evil Lightning.e- I mean ? really is! Please fave follow and review!**_

_**LIGHTNING OUT!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Movie Chapter

**Hey guys! I'm not getting many reviews and faves and follows :( Do you think you could help me out? I'll keep this story going for as long as I can but, if I don't get reviews faves and follows then, I'll get the hint. This chapter is the movie of the story. I hope you enjoy!**

**Pinkie: Please follow fave and review! **

**Pinkie: Sonic The Hedgehog and My Little Pony belong to SEGA and HASBRO!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**EQUESTRIA**

Rainbow was slowly stirring from her sleep. When she finally woke up, she saw a delicious tray of breakfast laying right beside her. On it was a note.

_Sorry I had to leave so early. I just had to…..think. I made you some breakfast. Hope you enjoy! _

_Lightning_

Rainbow was happy Lightning made her some breakfast. The hospitals food was…more or less disgusting. Rainbow began eating her breakfast although she wondered why Lightning had to leave so early. She wondered what he had to think about. Was it about her? Maybe he was thinking about Twilight. Rainbow didn't really understand so she just ate her breakfast. Still, she wondered what Lightning was thinking about.

**WITH LIGHTNING**

Lightning was running through a big field with lots of obstacles. He clearly thought best when he was running.

"Ok. You almost called Rainbow your love. Why? I mean, I can't be in love! It'll only slow me down! I wish Tails was here. He could help me out." said Lightning.

Lightning saw alot of obstacles come up. He smiled and started running faster. He came up to a log and hopped over it. Right before he could land, a wall appeared. He stomped to the ground and started sliding. He then saw a big gap connecting to the other side of the cliff. He started running faster and he was about to jump. When he jumped, he saw something. It looked like smoke. When he hit the ground, he immediately started running in the direction of the smoke.

**PONYVILLE**

Houses were on fire. Streets were crumbling. These metallic things were causing it. They were shooting lasers, rockets, missles, anything you could imagine! They were all looking for one thing. Lightning. They were tearing the town apart looking for Lightning.

"Must. Kill. Destroy. Swag." was what the robots said.

Lightning was over a hill top to get a good view of the town. He saw smoke. He saw destruction. He started running off again towards the town.

Twilight and her friends were surrounded. Twilight cast a shield around them to protect them. As the robots kept firing their lasers, Twilight's shield would become weaker and weaker. Everyone took their defensive stance s they knew Twilight's shield wouldn't last much longer. A robot backed away from the group and came back charging at full speed and force. Twilight's shield was fading in and out. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. Suddenly the robots stopped firing. The gang thought they were giving up. Instead, the robots all raised their blasters and began charging. Suddenly, the robots unleashed their fully charged blast at the same time upon the shield. Twilight's shield shattered and she fell on her knees. The robots pointed their blasters at them. They began charging for the final blow. The gang knew this was it. That this would be their last day on Equestria. Suddenly, a gush of wind surrounded them. A robot went down. Then another. Suddenly four robots fell to the ground. When the wind stopped, it revealed Lightning. Lightning gave a cocky grin as he started to homing attack some robots. He then ground stomped on the robots beneath him. Suddenly, Lightning got into a ball form and started spinning fast. He then took off at incredible speeds. He blasted through a row of robots. He came back around and blasted through more. A robot shot his laser at Lightning and Lightning jumped and came out of his ball form. He then kicked the blast back at the robot. He wasn't sure how he did it, but he was happy he did. When Lightning landed, he started spinning fast again. This time, blue orbs surrounded him. He then shot off at incredible speeds, only to be stopped a few steps of where he had previously been.

"Guess I need to work on that." said Lightning as he chuckled sheepishly.

The robots then formed a circle around Lightning. They pointed their blasters at him, and started charging up. Once they were fully charged, they all said the same thing.

"Must. Kill. Destroy. Swag."

The robots then fired their lasers at Lightning only for him to jump into the air and the lasers all hit the robots. Lightning then landed on the ground and fell on his face. His leg was hurt. One of the lasers must've hit him. He decided to shake it off and meet up with the group.

"Hey guys! Are you ok?" Lightning asked.

"We're fine darling." said Rarity.

"Twilight!" said Lightning.

He ran over to her. He noticed her horn was cracked.

"We have to get her to the hospital!" said Lightning.

Lightning picked her up and started to run. When he started running, he immediately stopped. He alost fell. His leg was hurting like crazy now. He couldn't move. It was like he was paralyzed.

"Oh my! Are you ok?!" asked Fluttershy.

"I-I can't move! My leg hurts so bad. I can't move!" said Lightning.

"We have ta get ya to the hospital!" said Applejack.

Rarity grabbed Twilight and Applejack grabbed Lightning. They then headed off to the hospital.

Once they got there, a nurse came and took Twilight and Lightning. Hours passed since then. Everyone was still there. They were hoping their friends were ok. Suddenly a doctor opened the door and started telling them their conditions.

"Twilight is a unicorn. If her horn is cracked, then her magic could be drained. If all of a unicorns magic is drained, then it could be fatal." said the doctor.

"Just one question. If a unicorns magic could be drained from just a crack, then how does Chrysalis use magic? How is she even still alive?" asked Applejack.

"Well, Chrysalis is a changeling. Their magic comes from love. Love is everywhere. Therefore Chrysalis' magic can't be drained unless all love was suddenly wiped out." said the doctor.

"What about Lightning's condition?" asked Fluttershy.

"Lightning's condition is broken bone. Unfortunately, this bone will take months to heal as will Twilight's horn." said the doctor.

Everyone pony sighed at this, and nodded. They didn't want more of their friends in a hospital.

"Since Rainbow's room is so big, Twilight and Lightning will staying in there." said the doctor.

"Perhaps we should all go home." said Rarity.

"Yeah. I wish we could stay." said Applejack.

"It's best if we give them time to heal first." said Fluttershy.

"You're right. Let's all go home and let them rest." said Rarity.

With that the gang left and went home. They decided to give them time to heal so they probably won't be back soon.

**IN RAINBOW'S ROOM**

"What happened? Are you guys ok!?" asked Rainbow.

"Yeah. My horn is cracked. I could've died if it weren't for Lightning!" said Twilight.

"So you and me both had to be saved by Lightning?" asked Rainbow.

"Yeah. Uh Rainbow? Can I tell you something?" asked Twilight.

Rainbow nodded.

"Well. I think I have a crush on Lightning!" said Twilight.

"Me too! It's weird. I don't know why. It's just…..weird!" said Rainbow.

"You know, I can here you. I'm not sleep." said Lightning.

Rainbow and Twilight blushed. They didn't know he was listening.

"Can I tell you two something?" asked Lightning.

They both nodded.

"W-Well. I-I have a c-crush on you guys!" said Lightning.

Rainbow and Twilight's faces were crimson now. They liked the same boy and he liked them back! Only one problem though. Who will he choose?

"Wait. You like us both?" asked Twilight.

Lightning nodded.

"Well, you can only choose one of us." said Rainbow.

"How about this? You tell us what you like about us most, and that'll be girl you choose, ok?" asked Twilight.

"Ok." said Lightning.

"I'll go first. What do you like most about me?" asked Twilight.

"Well, I like your ass. I just wanna pound it soooo good! You make me cum just thinking about you!" said ?.

"W-What!?" asked Twilight.

"What! I didn't say that! I swear! I said that I wanna cum inside you. Can't you just feel my sweet cum inside you?" said ?.

"STOP!" yelled Lightning.

"I'm not saying this! Please. You have to believe me!" said Lightning.

? then reached down for his private area and started stroking it.

"Ahhh. Do you want a pussy full of cum? Or a mouth full?" said ?.

"Lightning, what are you doing!?" asked Twilight.

Lightning suddenly stopped stroking. Twilight and Rainbow knew what was about to happen. Lightning then released his seed on their faces. Twilight and Rainbow were covered in his seed.

"Thanks for the game, sluts." said ?.

Lightning's eyes flashed black and red, with the eye being completely black, and the pupil being completely red.

Twilight and Rainbow just looked at Lightning. He just called them sluts. Sluts. They were upset now. They didn't wanna be called sluts. They didn't wanna be forced into sex. They were just solving a love issue. But it turned much worse than they had hoped. Twilight got up and got a towel. She wiped her face and Rainbow's off. It was hard because she usually used her magic for this. But her horn was cracked, so she had to use her hooves.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I't wasn't me! P-Please! Believe me! Please!" said Lightning.

"Maybe we should all get some sleep." said Twilight.

Everyone went to sleep. Except they couldn't. They couldn't get what just happened off of their minds. They just layed there. In bed. Thinking.

**LIGHTNING'S MIND**

**Why did you do this?!**

"_**Because. You didn't have the guts to." said ?.**_

_**I didn't want that to happen!**_

"_**You and I both know it's what you wanted." said ?.**_

"_**I-I….I didn't want that!" said Lightning.**_

"_**Oh. You didn't? Then how come every time you look at them you feel funny? You feel something down there grow. It's your-" **_

"_**I know what it is. Just, don't say it! And…..you're right. My…..stick does grow. But, I don't wanna talk about that!" said Lightning.**_

"_**I wish'd you just leave!" said Lightning.**_

"_**Psh. You think I WANT to be in this body? You have so much potential! But you don't use it. Why? Why do you choose to injure, but not kill? The only TRUE way to defeat someone is to kill them!" said ?.**_

"_**No. You're wrong. You can defeat them by killing them. True. But you can also defeat them by just stopping whatever they're doing." said Lightning.**_

"_**Where's the honor in letting them live?! You must destroy them!" said ?.**_

"_**Honor? Honor!? I WANT to kill Eggman. At least, wanted. He sent a robot named Silver Sonic to capture my parents. Instead, Silver Sonic killed them. I defeated Silver Sonic. But. My parents… They. They…." **_

**REALITY**

Twilight and Rainbow heard sobering. They turned around and saw Lightning lightly crying. They wondered what was wrong, so they started to ask him.

"Lightning! What's wrong?" asked Twilight.

"Are you ok?" asked Rainbow.

**LIGHTNING'S MIND**

"_**They actually care for you? They care for a pathetic scum like you!? THEY SHOULD LIKE ME! I know they loved it when I came on their faces-"**_

**REALITY**

"SHUT UP!" said Lightning.

Twilight and Rainbow were surprised and sad. They didn't expect for Lightning to yell at them like that.

"WHY WON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I HATE YOU!? I ALWAYS HAVE AND I ALWAYS WILL! YOU'VE ALWAYS RUINED MY LIFE!" said Lightning.

Lightning sulked.

"And now…..the girls probably hate me. You made me cum on their faces. You called them sluts. And the worst part? They probably won't believe me when I say it wasn't me." said Lightning.

Twilight and Rainbow were confused. Why would he tell them to shut up? But why would he say he hates us when he said he loved us? And why did he say we probably won't believe him when he says it wasn't him? Twilight and Rainbow looked at each other and nodded a small "yes".

"Lightning? Why did you tell us to shut up? We were only trying to help. And why did you say you hate us when you said you loved us? And why did you say we probably won't believe you when you say you it wasn't you?" asked Twilight.

"I do love you! I wasn't talking about you. And I wasn't talking about you when I said shut up." said Lightning.

"Then who were you talking to?" asked Rainbow.

Lightning didn't want to tell them. But he knew it was his only chance of keeping them.

"I-I-I….. I was talking to Lightning EXE." said Lightning.

The girls looked at each other. They looked back at Lightning at gave him a "who/what?" expression.

"I REALLY wish I didn't have to tell you." said Lightning.

"Maybe you don't." said Twilight.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Lightning.

"You'll see." said Twilight.

Lightning and Rainbow shrugged at each other and decided not to talk about it.

The night was going by pretty slowly. They decided to talk to kill time.

"I TOTALLY would've beat you in that race if it wasn't for my broken leg and wing." said Rainbow.

"Yeah? Well you'd still be under that rock if wasn't for me!" said Lightning.

Rainbow blushed as she thought back to that. She thought she was dead for sure if Lightning hadn't have come.

"Yeah. Thanks for that by the way." said Rainbow blushing.

"N-No problem! Just saving a friend. No biggie." said Lightning.

"Friend?" asked Rainbow.

"Well…. I really didn't decide who I'll pick to be my girlfriend. I mean…..it's just that…you both…", Lightning sighed, "Rainbow. You and I are alike. We're both fast, Hate waiting, and love speed. And Twilight. You and I are different. You like books. I only read when it's important. You're the smartest girl I know. And actually. You'd be perfect for my friend Tails! You both are the same! But, I'd really miss you. The way you talk. The way you hate how I run away whenever you get into something boring." said Lightning.

Twilight and Rainbow blushed. They didn't know he liked them so much. They kept talking about their secrets and how their worlds are alike. Soon enough, morning came. Spike came to visit them and Twilight was happy. She could finally talk to Celestia.

"Spike! Thanks for coming. Can you take a note?" asked Twilight.

Spike nodded.

"Good."

"_**Dear Princess Celestia,**_

_**I would like it if you could use healing spells on us as my horn is cracked and can no longer perform magic until healed. I would also like it if you would use a CERTAIN spell on Lightning to see his past.**_

_**Love, your faithful student Twilight Sparkle"**_

Spike rolled up the letter and blew fire on it. The letter was then sent to Princess Celestia.

**CANTERLOT, ROYAL CASTLE**

"_**Dear Princess Celestia,**_

_**I would like it if you could use healing spells on us as my horn is cracked and can no longer perform magic until healed. I would also like it if you could use a CERTAIN spell on Lightning to see his past.**_

_**Love, your faithful student Twilight Sparkle"**_

"Luna. I shall return." said Celestia.

Celestia then teleported to the hospital. Everypony bowed at her presence and she told them it was unneccesary. She then found Rainbow's room and entered.

"Hello everypony!" said Celestia.

Everypony tried to bow but couldn't due to injuries. Twilight and Spike were able to seeing as Twilight's horn was the only thing damaged.

"Princess Celestia. Would you please heal us? We can't stay like this as a threat is forming." said Twilight.

Celestia nodded. She then backed up and her horn started to glow. Twilight, Rainbow, and Lightning were lifted into the air and they could feel their bodies reparing. They then were set on the ground and was now healed.

"Yes!" said Rainbow as she started flying.

Twilight tested her magic by lifting Spike on her back.

Lightning's leg no longer hurt and he tested it by walking around. Everyone was healed.

"Now. As for your other wish." said Celestia.

Celestia's horn started glowing and everyone was in Canterlot Castle. The Mane Six was there.

"How in tarnation did I get here?" asked Applejack.

"Yes. I WAS in the middle of finishing up my new dress." said Rarity.

Everyone realized where they were and bowed at Princess Celestia's presence.

"You all may be wondering why I brought you here. I brought you here to see Lightning's memories." said Celestia.

Lightning was the first to speak.

"WHAT!? You can't show them my memories! It's it's…"

"Relax. You have nothing to worry about. These are your friends. Right?" asked Celestia.

Lightning nodded.

"Then you have nothing to worry about! Now. Shall we begin?" asked Celestia.

Celestia led them to a room with a ball on a table. She cast the spell on Lightning, and the same with the ball.

Suddenly, an HD vision of Lighting's memories emitted over the ball.

"These are his memories. This ball will show us everything that happened in his life." said Celestia.

The ball then showed a memory of Lightning. Although he looked younger.

**MEMORIES**

"Yeah! Too fast!" said Classic Lightning.

"Uh oh. I'm gonna be late!" said Classic Lightning.

Classic Lightning then started running at incredible speeds and made it to school in no time.

"Whoa. I think that's a new record! Nah. I've gone faster!" said Classic Lightning.

"Hey look! It's Lightnerd!" said a kid.

"Ugh. Not him again." said Classic Lightning.

"Why did you come here? You know no likes you!" said the kid.

"Why were you born? You know you were a mistake!" said Classic Lightning.

A series of ooooooooooooooo's got a CERTAIN orange (to me yellow) foxes attention.

"Hey look Sonic!" said the fox.

"Huh? Whoa Tails! We should help him!" said Classic Sonic.

Tails nodded and ran over with Classic Sonic to the group.

"You know. For some reason. I feel like pounding you harder today!" said the kid.

"Ok. Look. Everyone knows you're gay. But, take your gayism somewhere else will ya? I don't wanna be tempted to punch you in the face!" said Classic Lightning.

Everyone laughed at his joke.

"Oh yeah? Well….well….uh…. BOYS! Let's go. I don't wanna be around this shrimp anymore." said the kid.

Classic Lightning gave a cocky/victorious grin as he went to his locker.

"You know, that was pretty impressive!" said Classic Sonic.

"Yeah! You just threw back what he was saying! That was really cool!" said Classic Tails.

"HeHe. Thanks! Uh. What are your names?" asked Classic Lightning.

"I'm Sonic The Hedgehog!" said Classic Sonic.

"I'm Miles "Tails" Prower! But you can just call me Tails!" said Classic Tails.

"Ok Tails. Sonic. After school wanna get chili dogs?" asked Classic Lightning.

"Really? Awesome! Someone who likes chili dogs as much as us!" said Classic Sonic.

"HeHe. Well, they're kinda my thing! Oh. My name's Lightning The Hedgehog." said Lightning.

"Lightning? Cool name! It's just like Sonics!" said Classic Tails.

"Everyone. School is out! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE WE HAVE TO PUT IT BACK ON! WE DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE!" said the intercom.

"Awesome! Wanna get those chili dogs now?" asked Classic Lightning.

"Yeah!" said Classic Sonic.

Classic Sonic, Tails, and Lightning went to get chili dogs.

The screen suddenly went black.

**REALITY**

"Uh. Excuse me Princess. But why is the screen black?" asked Applejack.

"It's finding another memory." said Celestia.

Suddenly, the ball showed another memory.

**MEMORY**

Lightning looked older. He looked thirteen. Lightning was running through a field. While he was running, he noticed how similar it looked to Green Hill Zone.

"Whoa. This place looks like Green Hill Zone!" said Lightning.

Lightning then heard explosions.

"Explosions? Not good. Better find where they're coming from." said Lightning.

Lightning then increased his speed and made it to a large city.

"This place is big! But where are the explosions coming from?" asked Lightning.

Suddenly, a giant skyscraper started leaning forward. There were dozens of people under the skyscraper to get squashed.

"Uh oh! Gotta save those people!" said Lightning.

Lightning jumped from building to building to find a good scene of the action. Lightning noticed something. It looked like a fat man with an orange mustache. He noticed something blue and yellow too. Lightning then heard the skyscraper fall and it was heading to the people in no time.

"What can I do!? These people are gonna die! And I'm just standing here!" said Lightning.

Lightning then jumped off of the building and was falling faster than the skyscraper to the ground. He looked down and noticed the ground coming up fast. He adjusted himself to land on his feet. When he landed, he started spinning in a circle. A blue tornado appeared and the skyscraper was being held in place.

"G-Go! I don't k-know how much longer I c-can keep t-this u-up!" said Lightning.

Everyone began running and when the area was empty, Lightning stopped doing his blue tornado. He saw the skyscraper instantly start falling again and he started running.

"Gotta go!" said Lightning.

Lightning tried to run, but he was stuck on something. He looked down and noticed his feet had gone down in the ground. The heat from his shoes must've melted the ground. Lightning saw the skyscraper falling faster as he struggled to free himself. He knew this was it. He knew he was dead. Suddenly he saw a gloved spikey fist breaking through stone. He then saw a red figure as he was suddenly free from imprisonment.

"Yeah!" said Lightning.

Lightning grabbed the red and started running. Lightning out ran the skyscraper and came to a stop.

"Thanks….guy…" said Lightning before he passed out.

**REALITY**

The screen went blank again. Suddenly, another memory showed up.

**MEMORY**

Lightning was running through loops and curves when he heard an explosion. He turned his head and saw a robotic figure flying towards a house. Lightning knew where he was heading. It was just a race to see who would get there first. Lightning, was too late. He watched his parents get gutted and burn in the fire. He didn't know what to do. He just stood there, watching his parents die. He wanted to help, but he couldn't. He couldn't save them. Suddenly, Lightning saw a rift open. He was sucked through. He saw this awful beast. He could tell it was powerful. Then he noticed something golden flying towards it. Lightning knew what it was. It was Sonic. He flew at the speed of light and rammed into the beast. The beast suddenly exploded and Sonic was caught in it. He hit the ground and seconds later, his super form depleted. Sonic was bloody. His body had scars and scratches all over. Sonic just laid there. He couldn't get up. He saw the monster die. Its body was being destroyed by time and space. Then everyone was teleported back into their world. Lightning saw Sonic die. But before he did, Sonic said something.

"Lightning, you keep running pal. I know we haven't spent much time together, but I need you now. Help everyone. Take my spot. You're the new me. Hehe, see ya later, brother."

Sonic then closed his eyes and died. Everyone started crying. Even Shadow. Lightning ran off. He took what Sonic said to heart. He will be the new Sonic. Only better.

**REALITY**

Everyone was crying. They didn't know how to respond. They all just cried. Lightning was suddenly pulled out of the memory orb. He looked around and noticed everyone crying. He started crying too. Only he cried the hardest. Everyone gave him a hug to comfort him.

"Thanks guys. I have to keep my promise. Sonic. I won't fail you. I'll do everything in my power to stop this new threat", said Lightning.

Everyone then started cheering him on and felt better. They had a hero. A new hero. His name was Lightning, Lightning The Hedgehog.

**Hey peeps! Sorry for the long wait. I just had writers block .-. But now it's fixed! Between school and everything else I won't have time to keep this story up daily but I will keep it up. So I hope you guys enjoyed. If you did remember to fave, follow, and review! Bye guys! LIGHTNING OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7: Discoveries

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of My Little Lightning! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Lightning: Yeah! This took a lot of work!**

**Pinkie: My Little Pony and Sonic The Hedgehog belong to HASBRO and SEGA!**

**Lightning: Uh ok. Guess we couldn't talk. Anyway…**

**Pinkie and Lightning: ENJOY!**

**EQUESTRIA**

Lightning was trying to sleep but he couldn't. He was thinking about everyone back at his world. He was wondering how they were holding up.

**MOBIUS**

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT COMING BACK!? WHERE IS HE!?" screamed Amy.

"I didn't say he wasn't coming back, and ow. Lightning was sucked through a portal created by my machine. All we have to do is get it to recreate the portal." said Tails.

"Well do it!" said Amy.

"Ok, ok. Just hold on." said Tails.

Tails started pressing buttons on the machine, but then he realized something.

"Uh guys?" said Tails.

"Where are the chaos emeralds?" asked Tails.

Everyone looked around and didn't see them.

"Tails, where were they?" asked Shadow.

"They were in my machine when Lightning got suc-"

"Oh no. The chaos emeralds must be in the world Lightning was sent to! Now we have ni way of getting to him!" said Tails.

Amy pulled out her hammer and started threatening Tails.

"IF YOU DON'T FIND A WAY TO GET THAT WORLD THEN I'M GONNA SMASH YOU YOU GOT THAT!?" yelled Amy.

"Y-Yeah! I'll try to find a way to get there!" said Tails.

Tails immediately got to work on how to recreate that portal.

**EQUESTRIA **

It was morning now and everyone was in the library.

"Ok everypony, we have to find those… what were they called again?" asked Twilight.

"Chaos Emeralds" said Lightning.

"Right. Anypony have a clue as of where they could be?" asked Twilight.

"OOOOOOOOOOO ME! ME! PICK ME!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Um, ok. Where do you think Pinkie Pie?" asked Twilight.

"Well I saw this big light head over Applejacks' farm, and when it crashed it let off this big glow!" said Pinkie Pie.

"I don't know what a chaos emerald is, but I found this beautiful diamond!" said Rarity.

Lightning noticed the diamond she held and it looked familiar.

"Hey! The chaos emerald! Where'd you find it?" asked Lightning.

"It crashed through my window. I came home and found it on the floor" said Rarity.

"Great! One down, six to go! Applejack, can we head to your farm?" asked Lightning.

"Of course sugar cube. Follow me" said Applejack.

Everyone headed to Applejacks' farm and had a big surprise.

"Help us!" said Granny Smith.

"WHAT!? HOW!? I BEAT THEM ALL!" said Lightning.

"We'll just have tah beat em again!" said Applejack.

Everyone got into their defensive stances. They were ready to attack when 100 more robots came.

"That's a loooooooooooooot of robots" said Lightning.

Everyone started attacking. Twilight used her magic to blast 20 robots away. Applejack used her rope to gather a bunch of robots. She pulled it and bucked through their circuitry. Rarity used her magic to put dresses on all of the robots. The robots all self-destructed due to the girly dresses.

"Hmph. Robots don't understand fashion!" said Rarity.

Pinkie Pie used her party cannon to blast tons of robots away. Fluttershy was hiding behind a tree to avoid getting hurt and fighting. Rainbow Dash flew into tons of robots and flew them into the air. She threw those robots at the robots on the ground and they all exploded.

"Ha! My turn!" said Lightning.

Lightning tried to get into spindash formation, but he couldn't.

"Huh?" said Lightning.

He tried again, but only rolled over.

"Ok. I'll just try something else!" said Lightning.

Lightning started running, but he was slow.

"W-What..?" said Lightning.

He tried again, but he didn't do any damage to the robot.

"What's happening?" asked Lightning.

He jumped and tried to do a homing attack, but he failed. The robot his blaster at Lightning and charged up.

"Uh oh" said Lightning.

Suddenly, a blast of energy sent the robot flying into other robots. The blast came from Twilight.

"Are you ok?" asked Twilight.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the save!" said Lightning.

Suddenly, all of the robots stopped attacking. They all started flying off to an unknown location.

"Hey! Where ya going? We kicked your flanks so hard you're running away?" said Rainbow Dash.

Everyone met up and started to talk.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Twilight.

"Good. What do you guys think they came here for?" asked Twilight.

"No doubt it was for the chaos emerald. The bigger question is, how and where did they come from?" said Lightning.

Granny Smith and Big Mac came over to everyone.

"Thank ya for saving us! We thought we were dead!" said Granny Smith.

"Any time! Have you guys seen a diamond looking thingy around here?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Why yes. Those robots darn took it. I think that's what they came for." said Granny Smith.

Lightning looked sad at this. Twilight noticed and tried to cheer him up.

"Don't worry Lightning. We'll find it" said Twilight.

"Ok. Thanks Twilight" said Lightning.

Twilight and Lightning hugged and Rainbow Dash saw. She looked sad.

"We should probably get goin" said Applejack.

"Don't want tah miss anymore of them chaos emerald thingies getting stolen!" said Applejack.

Twilight teleported everyone to her library.

"I think we should all relax. We'll try again tomorrow" said Twilight.

Everyone went home. Lightning decided to go explore the forest. (Not the Everfree)

"Wow. This place is awesome", Lightning noticed a clubhouse, "Whoa what's this?" asked Lightning.

He walked over and knocked on the door. Three fillies came out and greeted him.

"Hi! We're the cutie mark crusaders!" said all of them in unison.

"Uh, ok" said Lightning.

"Who are you?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"I'm Lightning, Lightning the hedgehog! I'm the fastest thing alive!" said Lightning.

Scootaloo heard this and got mad.

"What!? You!? The fastest thing alive!? Rainbow Dash is the fastest flier in all of Equestria!" said Scootaloo.

"Yeah I know. We raced. And who won? Oh yeah. Me! Well it was a tie" said Lightning.

"Race her right now!" said Scootaloo.

"I dint think she would want to race right now" said Lightning.

"Sure I would" said Rainbow Dash.

"What the, how did you get here?" asked Lightning.

"I wasn't spying on you…" said Rainbow Dash.

"Um ok. Wanna race?" asked Lightning.

"Duh! Come on!" said Rainbow Dash.

**OPEN FIELD **

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GOOOO!" said Scootaloo.

Rainbow Dash took off at high speeds while Lightning barely got any distance.

"What's happening to me!?" asked Lightning.

Rainbow Dash flew back.

"Why aren't you coming?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I don't know! I can't run fast?! HELP ME!" said Lightning.

"Ok. I'll fly you to Twilight's" said Rainbow Dash.

With that, Rainbow Dash flew Lightning to Twilight's house.

**HEY GUYS! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This chapter is kinda boring I know. I'm just not getting good ideas lately. If YOU guys have any ideas be sure to let me know in the reviews. I'm happy to consider any idea. But anyway hope you all enjoyed, if you did remember to fave, follow, and review! LIGHTNING OOOOOUUUTTT!**


End file.
